


Isolation

by narsus



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narsus/pseuds/narsus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Afterwards, Thor will not speak of Loki’s punishment, and nobody is inclined to press him for answers.   Perhaps the others don’t care but Steve finds himself wondering.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Avengers belongs to Marvel Studios, Joss Whedon and others.

Afterwards, Thor will not speak of Loki’s punishment, and nobody is inclined to press him for answers. Perhaps the others don’t care but Steve finds himself wondering. Perhaps, even now Loki sits alone, in the dark, in some Asgard prison. Locked away to prevent him from doing further harm, regardless of the harm that it must be doing to him. When you close someone off from the world it never really helps anything. Steve knows, from experience, that all detachment does is compound everything about them. Erskine had said that the serum amplified everything, but Steve knows now, that it’s the isolation that comes with it that’s made the greatest change.

Strangely, in his dreams, he sees Loki sleeping peacefully. In a locked room, stretched out, comfortably, on a soft bed, hands folded together carefully as if he’s been deliberately positioned like that. In the fantasy world of dreams, Steve can see threads of green and gold that shimmer, in and out of existence, around Loki. Presumably, Loki’s magic surrounding him. This then is the justice of Asgard. For good or ill, the silence strikes Steve as a mercy rather than a punishment, and for that, at least, he’s glad.


End file.
